Cooler Arc (Saiyan Squadron: Arc 1)
''Chapter 1: Origins'' Planet Vegeta, Age 735, also famously known as the day of destruction on Planet Vegeta. King Vegeta is sitting in his throne. When his servant comes running in with a strange device in his hands. Servant: Sir Vegeta, there is------- a strange signal coming from space. King Vegeta: What is it? A super saiyan? Those are just myths you hear of my dear friend. Servant: No sir, it's not the legendary super saiyan. It's something huge! King Vegeta: What, a meteor? We could easily easily just blow that up with our Ki, you know that! (Gets up from his throne in anger) Servant: (Shook) B-but, sir, it's not the super saiyan. I-it's, Frieza. King Vegeta, laughs in disbelief. King Vegeta: Why in the heavens would Frieza want to do to us? We're getting stronger and stronger every day! He needs us. Servant: Maybe this will show you why. (Shows King Vegeta device showing Frieza with his whole army in space) King Vegeta: (Shook face) W-what?!?! Send our strongest guys up this instant! Servant: (Scared) Y-yes sir! (Walks away) King Vegeta's Mind: Why would Frieza ever betray us like this? I thought we were all on the same side here! D**n that b*****d! King Vegeta, with his ki, senses Bardock unleashing his true power. And senses something bad is gonna happen. King Vegeta: Oh no! I must send off my legends to Kranin! I don't want them to die off! (Runs) King Vegeta goes to 10 healing chambers with one saiyan in each chamber, one with spiky hair who's name is Cabbala, another one with short hair named Daiko, another with long hair who is a female named Okora, another with a messy haircut similar to Goku's named Krocli, another with short spiky hair similar to Future Gohan's named Tate, another with a similar style to Raditz's hair style but shorter named Shallot, another that is the twin to Shallot named Giblet, one named Xicor with long grey hair, another with long orange hair, and one with short spiky hair named Shalot, who is related to Shallot and Giblet. King Vegeta takes out each saiyan and puts them in a big spaceship. The spaceship then leaves. And Frieza destroys the planet with his giant blasts, killing every saiyan remaining, all except for the ten legends and Kakarot. ''Chapter 2: Many Years Later..... '''Many years later after this historical event, Kakarot, or also known as Goku, has been sent to Earth. And the ten saiyans on the other hand, well, this is their story.' Shallot and Giblet are sparring in the training room in their big ship. Shallot punches Giblet, sending him flying into the saiyan secure walls. Shallot: I beat you again brother! (Laughs) Giblet gets up, embarrassed. Giblet: Y-yeah! Only because I------ let you! Shallot and Giblet's sister, Shalot walks in annoyed. Shalot: Ugh, would you two cut it out? I'm trying to meditate! Shallot: Drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows isn't meditating. Shalot: Like you'd know anything about meditating! Cabbala, the leader of their squadron, walks in the training room. Cabbala: Guys! We're suppose to be a team. So please, stop arguing. Giblet: How long are we away from earth? Cabbala: 234,0020,9200 kilometers. Giblet: Ah man! Cabbala: But don't worry, we'll be staying at a planet not so far away. Shalot: What planet is it? Cabbala: It's a namekian planet called Namek. Although, half of the planet's population was wiped out due to this Frieza guy who also blew up Planet Vegeta. Shallot: Wait, what? I just thought all of this time that we were sent to Earth because we were hated or something! Daiko, the oldest member of the group, was standing there, listening to their whole conversation. Daiko: Yeah, sorry for lying to ya buddy. You were just so young and I didn't want you to be sad! Shallot: Well, (frowns) lying to me doesn't solve anything! The oldest girl in the group, Okora, walks in. Okora: How about we just stick to our main objective, find Kakarot. Giblet: Who asked for your opinion? He lied to me for years! Okora: I'm sorry, I was just trying to make a suggestion. Cabbala: No worries, family always work things out. Shalot: Well, at least some of us are family. Shallot: (Sigh) This is gonna be a hard 10 hours. ''Chapter 3: Arriving On Namek'' Daiko is sitting on his bed in his room on the spaceship. One of the other members on the squadron, Tate, walk inside of his room. Tate: You okay? Daiko: No. I lied to Giblet and now he hates me. Tate: (Shocked) Daiko: Not helping! Tate: Ok, listen, the best way to solve this problem, is to apologize. Simply say; I'm sorry for lying to you Giblet, and even if you don't accept my apology, I'm still here to talk to. Daiko: (Smiles) Wow, that was actually some good advice. Thanks Tate! Tate: Yeah, I guess you could say I'm a Guru, because I bring people together! Daiko: (Laughs) Another member of the squadron, Xicor, is training in his own training room. Xicor's Mind: I must obtain super saiyan! I must be ready to kill Frieza when the time comes! White aura starts flowing around Xicor, powering up. Xicor: Heeeeee----yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Xicor's Mind: Why can't I master it? D**n it!